Double Dare
by devonshire64
Summary: Ungen prank war challenge


_this story was written as park of a 'Prank War' challenge at . it takes place in my Something Lost Series. For anyone who doesn't know kerri and evelyn are sisters and their father is a hunter. _

**DOUBLE DARE**

Thirteen year old Dean Winchester crept down the old stairs, taking care to avoid the creaking boards. He'd long since memorized every creak and groan the old house made, knowing full well which steps creaked and which boards to avoid. He moved quietly through the large house, reaching the bottom floor as quickly as he could while remaining stealth. He was going to get his ass kicked, but he was dared, hell double dared, no real man could turn that down. Besides, Kerri had this one coming, and Dean had been searching for a way to get her back. He still couldn't believe she'd gotten one over on him, and worse yet, his father had played along.

They'd been at the Harrisons' house preparing for a hunt, John, Kerri's father Tom and Bobby having spent more time in the library than out of it over the past week. Dean didn't really mind though, any excuse to come to Valley, Wyoming was good enough for him. Unfortunately, what could have been a relaxing few weeks of bike riding in early spring was not to be— the small mountain town having been hit by what Dean assumed to be a monsoon. Hell, it had rained ever freaking day leaving four very energetic children stuck inside. And while Kerri's house could probably have its own zip code, there still didn't seem to be enough space.

And that's when it was started— by Evelyn of all people. Dean had to hand it to the nine year old, she had the poker face of a champion. She was the perfect leader, her pale eyes always shining with innocence, even while she concocted whatever crazy plans her little mind could come up with. Dean couldn't help but smirk, he'd been blamed for quite a few of her little pranks over the years, taking the punishment not only to keep the heat off the little girl, but well, because they were some damn good pranks.

All that led the boy to this moment. It had been five days since he and Sam had arrived, but, like every other time, they fell right back in place with the Harrison family. After all, Dean had known them since he was six, and while they spent considerable time away, they still spent more time in Valley than anywhere else. The day had started out like any other, breakfast, their fathers telling them to keep it down, which in turn only seemed to make them get louder. They'd all been banished to the attic, the three hunters knowing it was far enough away from the library that an anvil could have fallen and they wouldn't be bothered.

And that's where Evelyn worked her magic. She and Kerri had apparently been planning the ambush for quite sometime, Dean himself being the only target. He guessed he deserved it, though, since he was normally the one doling out the pranks. He still couldn't believe he'd walked right into it, it was the kind of thing he really should have seen coming. It was so old school, though, that Dean didn't think anything of it, even after going downstair and talking with his dad and Bobby for half an hour.

Evelyn and Kerri had been up in the attic with Sam, the three calling him up to help put together a large toy house Tom had recently bought. He'd walked to the opposite side of the attic to find Evelyn near tears, the nine year old telling him she could only find a left handed screwdriver and wasn't able to put the roof on her house. And Kerri and Sam, being the rats they were, played along. They'd each told Dean they'd tried to use the screwdriver, and each failed to get it to work. So, Dean begin the good brother he was took said screwdriver and went to the library to ask the three older men if there was a right handed one laying around. Forty-five minutes later found Dean stalking back up the attic stairs, his three snickering friends waiting for him.

And now, it was time for payback. Dean moved closer to the sofa he knew Kerri was sleeping on, the warm air and constant sounds of rain having made all of the house's occupants tired. Kerri was a light sleeper, though, and Dean knew he had to be quiet. He uncapped the marker he was carrying, chewing quietly on a piece of gum as he made his way across the old parlor. He stilled when Kerri rolled over, letting out a breath when she fell back into a light sleep. There was going to be retribution, of that Dean was certain, he just hoped the weather broke before she got a chance to seek revenge. It was much easier to avoid her when outside was an option.

He looked back over to the steps when he heard a noise, Sam looking on from the staircase with a mischievous smile plastered across his innocent face. The younger boy had come to Dean twenty minutes before, marker in hand, telling his older brother he couldn't let Kerri and Ev get one over on him. And really, the whole left handed screwdriver incident was at the forefront of Dean's mind. The older boy didn't need the double dare Sam had offered, but well, it would make for a good excuse when Kerri caught him.

Dean finally made it to the sofa, his breathing slow and calm, body tensing as he moved Kerri's long hair aside. He leaned over, the tip of the marker mere centimeters away from her face. This was gonna be good.

"Kerri, Dean's after you." Evelyn's voice rang out, the little girl running down the stairs only to be intercepted by Sam.

Dean jumped up at Ev's shout, inadvertently spitting out the gum he'd been chewing, the candy landing right in Kerri's long red hair.

"Oh my god, Dean." Kerri jumped off the sofa, her hands going to her hair immediately.

"I'm sorry."

"What were you doing standing over me in the first place?"

"Sammy dared me."

"To put gum in my hair?"

"Dean?" His dad's voice rang out, the three hunters running down the stairs. Apparently, they'd been making more noise than Dean thought. "What's all the shouting about?"

Dean and Sam couldn't have looked more guilty. Sam was standing on the stairs, his one arm pinning Evelyn's arms to her sides, the other trying to cover her mouth while Dean stood next to Kerri, the uncapped marker still in his hand. "It was an accident."

"Damn it, Dean," Kerri began, looking into a mirror over the fireplace. "I can't get it out."

"Get what out?" Tom Harrison asked, pulling Sam and Evelyn apart before entering the parlor.

"I had gum," Dean began, hiding the marker behind his back, though he didn't really know why. "Ev surprised me when she yelled, I didn't mean to spit it out."

Realization dawned on Tom instantly, the older man just shaking his head before going over to his daughter. Dean couldn't believe how this had turned out, he hadn't just been chewing gum, he'd been chewing all six feet of the bubble tape he and Sam had recently bought— and in hindsight, the amount of gum in Kerri's hair wasn't his fault either, since that had also been done on a dare.

"I thought I told you to knock it off with the pranks." John rounded on Dean when Tom shook his head.

Dean didn't know who's glare was worse, his father's or Kerri's. Yes, his dad was gonna have him doing drills, but Kerri, well, he was afraid what she might do now that the worst case scenario seemed to be playing out.

"Sam dared me," Dean answered. He knew it wasn't a good answer, but at that moment it was the only one he had.

"Sam's nine."

"Well, Ev and Kerri started it with the stupid screwdriver."

"I wasn't asking for an excuse, I was telling you no more pranks. Which, as I remember, I told you before we even got here."

"Yes, Sir."

"You know the drill, Dean. Get cleaning."

"Yes, Sir."

"And, Sam." John began, turning to the nine year old, Sam switching on his puppy dog eyes instantly. "Since you dared him, you're cleaning, too."

"But, Dad."

"Hey, you wanna play with the big boys, you gotta suffer the consequences."

666666666666

Dean was nervous, there was no other way to describe it. He looked around every corner of the house, his back always to the wall, eyes open and searching. He hadn't slept it days, he couldn't, sleep was when he was vulnerable. He was always at the ready, the thirteen year old knowing attack was imminent. Every shadow, every sound, every closed door could be a trap, and he wasn't going to walk into a single one.

It had been three days since he'd dropped the gum in Kerri's hair, and while it was an accident, the other thirteen year old hadn't spoken to him since. She just walked around the house, her now very short hair covered by a hat. It was an accident, but an accident committed in the middle of a prank, and that made Dean fair game— and he was afraid the payback for this one was gonna be big. This was more than a left handed screwdriver or black circles around the eyes, this was fourteen inches of hair, and Dean knew the four of them were now in the big leagues.

But, instead of getting back at him, instead of hitting him with something big, she just ignored him, and to Dean that was much, much worse. And besides, her hair looked good short, he didn't know what she was getting so upset about. It wasn't like her, she was normally way too laid back to worry about how she looked, and that fact put Dean even more on edge. Bobby, for his part, wasn't helping either. He'd told Dean of all the different pranks Kerri was probably planning, going into great detail about each and every situation the young boy should avoid. And as a result, Dean was trapped in his room, sitting guard by the door.

He guessed he deserved it, though, since he had been picking on Bobby ever since he arrived. But well, the hunter was just so easy to bother, how could Dean not take full advantage of that? Dean shifted on the bed, trying to ignore his grumbling stomach. He was really getting hungry, but he didn't want to go downstairs, because a lot could happen to him in the long walk from the third floor. There were just too many 'danger zones' along the way, and the longer Kerri waited to get back at him, the worse he knew it was going to be.

It only took another fifteen minutes for Dean to give into his hunger. He began his long journey to the kitchen, both relieved and curios when nothing befell him in route. It just wasn't like Kerri to let something like this go. Dean found his father, Bobby, Sam and Evelyn in the kitchen, John immersed in his research while Ev and Sam tried their best to ask Bobby as many questions as they possibly could.

"Wow," Bobby began, obviously happy to have a break from the kids. "You made it down here in one piece?"

"Very funny. Where's Kerri?"

"Probably plotting against you. I saw her with some book, didn't look good." Bobby answered gravely, and Dean could see a smirk spread across his father's face.

"I just wish she'd get it over with."

"She's not gonna do anything, Dean," Evelyn answered, turning back to her dinner. "She just doesn't like her hair short."

"Yeah, right."

"Believe me or don't believe me, it's up to you. I'm just saying she'd not gonna get you back. She'd have done it by now."

Dean didn't know whether to believe the nine year old or not. On one hand, Ev could be telling the truth, maybe Kerri was just suddenly really self conscious. But then Dean thought about Evelyn's amazing ability to lie through her teeth and still look as innocent as she had when she was a toddler.

"I'm going back upstairs," Dean mumbled, his hunger instantly forgotten. The stress of waiting for Kerri to strike was really starting to get to him.

"Dean," John began, finally looking up from his research. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday I think. I'm not very hungry, though."

"Eat. And you two," John added, stern eyes turning to the now snickering Ev and Sam. "Knock it off. Nothing's wrong with the food, nothing's down here waiting to get him. This has gotten out of control, I want it stopped."

"I wasn't doing anything but eating," Sam shot back, his smile replaced by a scowl.

"I've got eyes, Sam. Leave your brother alone. I don't want anymore pranks as long as we're here."

"Yes, Sir." Sam mumbled, shoving a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

Dean ate like a man going to the electric chair. He felt like a wuss for having his dad step in, but the stress free dinner was enough to make his pride move to the back burner. He knew his dad's warning wasn't going to stop the inevitable, but at least he could get dinner in relative peace. The more he watched Sam and Evelyn, though, the more he got the feeling they were in on something.

"Kerri eat already?" Dean asked, curios about her absence.

"Yeah, she ate with dad before he had to leave," Evelyn answered.

"Where'd he go?"

"He had a lecture tonight. Late night kind of thing. Kerri didn't want him to have to eat alone."

"So where's she now?"

"Where's who?" Kerri asked, coming into the kitchen, a baseball cap still covering her hair.

"Where were you?" Dean asked suspiciously, not liking the fact that she'd been upstairs alone.

"In my room, what's it matter to you?"

"Kerri," John broke in, obviously knowing exactly what was on Dean's mind. "Please tell Dean you weren't setting traps for him."

"Wow, Dean, paranoid much?"

"Oh yeah, like you wouldn't be," Dean grumbled, pushing his plate away.

"I guess it's true that women mature faster than men."

"You're hilarious."

"Well, despite the fact that you spit gum in my hair and forced me to get it all cut off, I haven't done anything."

"I already said it was an accident and sorry."

"Then why do you keep thinking I'm gonna do something? Maybe I accepted your apology."

"Did you?"

"Life's a mystery, Dean."

"Hey, Dean." Bobby began a few minutes later, pouring himself what must have been a fourth cup of coffee and another glass of whiskey to match. "Can you come here and check something out for me? My eyes're getting old."

"Just your eyes?" Dean smirked, moving to the other side of the table.

"Smart ass. Just read."

Dean leaned over the table, taking care not to bump the coffee or whiskey balanced near the edge. "What am I looking at?"

"This part, right up here." Bobby pointed, swinging his arm away so Dean could see the map. Dean saw the hunter's arm hit the whiskey glass a mere fraction of a second before the liquid spilled, and while his reaction time was faster than most, Dean was still unable to get out of the way of the mess. "Damn it. Sorry, kid."

"It's fine." Dean began, grabbing a rag off the counter, trying to dry his now soaking jeans and shirt.

"Oh yeah, a thirteen year old that smells like a freaking bar, that's wonderful." John sighed, helping Bobby clean up the liquor before it spread to the papers. "Go shower up, Dean."

"It's not that bad."

"Dean."

"Yes, Sir." Dean couldn't believe his luck. He'd been waiting for Kerri to spring some kind of trap on him, but instead, he'd been hit by a glass of spilled whiskey. Maybe she was gonna let this prank go.

Dean climbed the stairs to the third floor, grabbing a change of clothes from his and Sam's room before heading to the shower. He made sure to lock the door behind him; he trusted his brother, he really did, but he wouldn't have been surprised if Kerri put the younger boy up to something while Dean was in there. For the first time all day, Dean let himself relax, cracking his back before turning on the water. He got into the shower, relishing the solitude.

He loved being at the Harrisons' home, hanging out with his brother and the girls was something he always looked forward to. But the few moments he got to spend alone were always welcome, especially after being stuck inside because of all the rain. Dean closed his eyes, letting the warm water relax him, the teenager grabbing the shampoo. He didn't bother opening his eyes— one of the great things about Kerri's house, Sam and Dean got their own bathroom, so everything was always exactly where Dean had left it.

He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, letting the soap run down his shoulders for several long moments before opening his eyes and reaching for the soap and washcloth. Dean was surprised when green soap came out of the dispenser instead of the usual white, but he didn't let his mind dwell on it. There was probably a sale on a different brand. It wasn't until Dean lathered up that all the pieces fell into place. John keeping Dean in the kitchen, Sam and Evelyn's aloofness, Bobby asking Dean for help.

Dean rinsed off the soap, his eyes growing wide in horror when the bubbles cleared. He immediately turned off the shower, grabbing a nearby towel, wiping at his body furiously, but Kerri appeared to have gotten to the towel as well. Dean threw the offending object to the ground, dressing quickly, his hands shaking. His entire body was a bright, vivid green. He couldn't believe he'd been that dumb. She was upstairs, alone, and worse yet, she'd gotten everyone else in on it. Adding dye to the soap was one thing, covering the towel in the same dye was something else entirely, because, the minute the terry cloth met his wet skin, the dye grew even darker.

He should have known something was up when he saw the soap, hell, he should have just used the shampoo as soap instead. Dean's heart beat out of his chest at the thought, she wouldn't be that mean. He ran across the bathroom, scrubbing at the mist covered mirror, even though he knew what he would find. Sure enough, his once blonde hair was also a bright shade of green. Dean cursed, turning on the faucet, there was no way he was gonna let Kerri win. He decided to forgo the hand soap on the sink, knowing Kerri had probably gotten to that, too. Whatever hopes Dean had were quickly dashed, though, when he realized the dye she'd used was a lot more permanent than he had originally thought.

"It doesn't freaking come off." Dean yelled, thundering down the stairs, his sharp eyes locking on Kerri when he entered the kitchen.

For her part, Kerri looked as innocent as a day old puppy, but Dean knew she was the culprit— and the fact that the other four where laughing only reinforced Dean's earlier assumption that they were all in on it.

"This isn't funny, I'm pissed." Dean yelled.

"I can see that, Hulk," John answered, a rarely seen smile on his face.

"Dad, it doesn't come off."

"It will," Kerri began, she too now smiling. "Eventually."

"Eventually? How long's that?"

"I don't know, how long's it gonna take for my hair to grow back?"

"You can't be serious."

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous! Why would I be freaking jealous?"

"Well, you're positively green with envy."

"Oh shut up. I told you, the hair was an accident."

"Yeah, an accident. What were you really planning on doing?"

"Sam double dared me, Kerri."

"Yeah," Kerri began, her eyes turning to Sam, the once smirking boy now looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "He tripled dared me."

Sam looked back and forth between Dean and Kerri. The older boy dyed green for the foreseeable future, and Kerri's hair a few years away from being the same. Sam stuttered for a few seconds before standing up and running. Dean just smiled at Kerri, the pair sharing a knowing look as the nine year old disappeared up the stairs. Sam wanted to play, they were gonna play.


End file.
